1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted 3-methylene-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolines which possess phosphodiesterase inhibiting properties, and inotropic activities. More specifically the compounds of interest are (2-oxo-3-methylene-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolinyl)oxyalkylam ides and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
2. Related Art
Publications of possible interest herein are: F. Kienzle, et al, Eur. J. Med., 1982-17, No. 6d, pp. 547-556, disclosing 1,5-dihydroimidazoquinazolinones as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors; Japanese Pat. No. 54-163825; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,407. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,371, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,459, (the latter corresponding to Ser. No. 599,858, filed on Apr. 13, 1984), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which disclose longer-acting (2-oxo-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolinyl)oxyalkylamides.